


Mom and Dad,, they got the Kids,,,,

by pmaculata



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Happy family times, mom quit drinking hence hot chocolate in the middle of the summer, rose and john r mo and dads kids, theyre a v v happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmaculata/pseuds/pmaculata
Summary: HRNG I LO VE THEM SM





	Mom and Dad,, they got the Kids,,,,

Roxanne Lalonde smiled and sighed. The mug of hot chocolate in her hands had the shaky writing of a child on it proclaiming “World 1 Mom”.  
She gazed out the window to the swing set where her husband was playing with their two children. James was pushing John on the swing, and both were smiling with glee. Roxanne guessed they were playing John's favorite game, the one where James swung him to Antarctica to see Mr. Penguin (really a small penguin shaped lawn gnome that James voiced in a squeaky falsetto upon unearthing it from the detritus in the garage and that John had subsequently become quite attached to).  
Rose was sitting in the treehouse, which was anchored to the play set with two sturdy ropes. She perched in her special place, the corner she'd claimed to herself and filled with books and art supplies and the occasional magic wand or two, and Roxanne had a flashback to the time Rose had become fixated on her and John becoming the next Jack and Annie and had a temper tantrum when she had learned it isn't possible. At this memory she giggled a bit, the sheer absurdity of the situation sifting up warm feelings in her. It was the type of thing they laughed about over family dinners, during one of those oh so frequent times when it's customary for members to swap embarrassing stories about each other.  
Roxanne stirred her hot chocolate and let herself bask in the external warmth from the kitchen and the internal warmth of knowing that no matter what, she would be there for her family, and they would be there for her.


End file.
